Deals, Deception and Deers
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Miraculous is neither good nor evil. The one in control that's when the choice is made. Not many desire to play the hero, doesn't mean they don't know how. Hawkmoth and The Lucky Duo soon realize the only side this girl is playing for, is her own.
1. New Student and Laughter

Been reading here for years not just Miraculous stories ether, finally trying my hand at writing. **Read/Review/Have Fun.** If anything is OOC or seems not accurate to the series…. **IT IS** **FANFICTION! **

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING related to Miraculous Series. If I did one certain girl would be strangled to death... it WOULDN'T be Lila Rossi.

* * *

_The Miraculous Jewels it's a laugh really nothing is just black or just white. Be selfless or selfish, no one forces you to be neither. it all depends on you. One can always find a sliver gray lining somewhere - Quote By: Cecilia Roserade._

On one typical Monday morning, Ms. Bustier was in the mist of taking attendance when there's a knock at the door. Mr. Damocles in his usual brownish suit and bushy beard hiding a polite smile walks in. "Ah, good morning students." His voice is firm as he continues on as he addresses Ms. Bustier.

"I'm here to introduce a new student. She's-" Mr. Damocles blinks having expected her to be standing at the ready. A few seconds pass as a petite snow white skinned, waist long wavy strawberry-blonde haired girl struts inside. Her shocking pale pink eyes scan the classroom quickly behind black oval shaped glasses. Trying and failing to calm at all the eyes on her. _'Oh My Pink, why did I not take Daddy's offer? Homeschooling isn't terrible THIS SURE FEELS WORSE!'_

At that last thought she frowns forcing a fake smile before anyone notices. Though the two boys in the front to her right side saw it clear as day. Marinette's designer keen eye can see her black jean jacket lined in pink stitching unzipped showing a hot pink t-shirt with light blue jeans covered in cherry blossom pink petals ending the outfit o her tiny feet black ankle boots in pink trimming/laces and a pink coated black cat pawed-printed stitched strapped purse are high quality. _'Huh I wonder is she like more like Adrien or Cholé?'_

First thought many of the students share is: _'Is she Sabrina's sister?'_ Before Ms. Bustier speaks the new girl does bowing her head slightly towards the two educators.

"I'm very sorry about that. I know only receive calls during lunch break. It won't happen again." She states apologetically, head still bowed. 'Definitely Adrien, thank goodness.' Marinette smiles at that thought. Mr. Damocles clears his throat she raises her head. "It's quite alright Miss Roserade. Your father has to be informed. Don't make it a habit in class understood?" It's a question with a hint of anxiety.

Cholè narrows her light blue eyes at this new girl 'Who does this girl thinks she is?' Heir Bourgeois thinks staring angrily shocked said girl glares back unafraid now. Without looking away from Cholè she speaks addressing the whole room. No longer appearing as a deer surrounded by wild coyotes. "Thank you Ms Bustier I'm sorry for the wait. Hello name's Cecilia Roserade." Everyone chorus in their greetings. Ms. Bustier gestures to the sits as Mr. Damocles nods satisfied leaving. "Before we continue, do you have any hearing or seeing problems Cecilia? I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." Again encouraging smile from her Cecilia already feels she will like her new teacher.

"Yes Ms. Bustier my eyesight is actually very poor." Cecilia answers shifting her glasses nervously doing so. "I usually sit close up to see the board." A tanned skinned boy wearing black glasses, a red baseball cap and headphones raises his hand standing up quickly.

"Ms. Bustier I wouldn't mind sitting in the back. You know to help Cecilia out." Ms. Bustier smiles greatly "Wonderful Nino thank you. Now Cecilia..." Ms. Bustier trails off with a smile. With the hint, she starts walking up to the seat as Nino steps down smiling at her.

"Thank you very much Nino." Cecilia smiles nodding her head gently towards him as Nino winks back "You're welcome. You'll be alright, you have my best bud Adrien to sit with he's crazy smart." Ms Bustier goes back to discussing exactly why Belle eventually fell for The Beast. As Adrien smiles raising his right hand out to shake hers, as Cecilia sits down. His green eyes are genuinely bright, she shakes his offered hand. Shaking it firmly but friendly, "Thanks in advance. I'll try not to bother you. Nice ring there too." She nudges her chin to the silver ring as she releases his hand.

He laughs softly "It's not a bother one bit. Don't hesitant alright, I would be glad to help." Cecilia hears a slight sighing from the ravenette pigtailed girl behind him. She raises an eyebrow slowly turns her head back to Adrien but leaves that thought alone for now.

"Thanks. Nice necklace too, it's a deer antler right? It looks nice on you." Cecilia lightly blushes from that unexpected compliment. Her left hand grips the pink pendant slightly smiling bashfully. "Um… thank you and yes it is." Adrien spots her lightly placing her purse down on their wooden desk he can't help but smirk. "You apurreciate cats huh? That's purrcious." Cecilia stares blankly startled by the cat puns. "Furrey punny Adrien. Yes cats are so pawsome." Throwing in her own, the two end up laughing so happily they forget their in class. They silence themselves looking apologetic as Ms. Bustier turns in their direction. She nods smiling back as they all return to the lesson.

* * *

**TIME SKIP SCHOOL DISMISSED...**

Just as Cecilia smiles slinging her pink cherry blossom book bag over her left shoulder. Heading towards the door. A call of "Hey Cecilia could you come over here?" It was Adrien as he and the two girls from behind them wait for Nino down the steps. She takes a deep breath turns around to face them. "Something wrong?"

The boys glance at one another they turn to the girls smiling. "No nothin' wrong. Just wanted you to meet my girlfriend Alya and her best bud Marinette." Nino answers as he slings his arm around a tanned skinned girl with fierce red wavy hair and glasses. He gestures to that ravenette pigtailed girl that sighed dreamingly at Adrien earlier.

"Hello Alya, hello Marinette." Cecilia says eyeing them subtly. Honestly already desiring to leave. Just as Alya opens her mouth her cell phone goes off along with an explosion far in the distance. Added on people are screaming.

"Oh damn, sorry Cecilia will talk later, welcome to Paris. Nino come on I'm not missing the action this time. Ladybug and Cat Noir can't be far away." Alya hastily drags a protesting Nino out as Cecilia raises an eyebrow, pink glossed lips formed a thin line, Marinette sighs sadly. Adrien lightly pats her shoulder, Marinette now has in Cecilia's opinion a cringy nervous grin on her face. "Alya and Ladyblog". Adrien simply states. Mari nods focusing on the task at hand, not her crush's warm comforting one touching her. "She needs to understand it's too dangerous."

Cecilia clears her throat lightly the two turn to her. "I'm guessing a need to know later. So where exactly-" Adrien removes his hand from Marinette.

"Oh right. I'm really sorry about this Cecilia. We could try the Seine river to hide or maybe my parents' bakery across the street." Marinette suggests starting to head out the door. Adrien before rushing out after her, he turns back to Cecilia who's slowly walking as if dreading going.

"Cecilia are you alright?" His voice drips with so much concern. She's surprised but smiles to ease it. "Go on. I will be okay. I will just call my Uncle Bruce, he will come get me." Saying so she pulls out her pink rose covered cell phone from her purse. Adrien looks torn but nods. Staring her in the eyes "Okay, let's meet up in the park after. Everything will be explained I promise.." He runs out in a swiftness.

Cecilia blinks after he's retreating back. _'He...he's something else. A purromise furom him huh?'_ Smiling standing there phone in hand crosses her arms just before her purse opens suddenly out flies a light green eyed chibi light brown deer with pink paws and tail. "Sweetie, your fake smiling was unnecessary. It was a bit rude. Nino and Adrien were just introducing you to…" The Kwami of Empathy gets cut off abruptly, "I wasn't rude Deerja. Those guys are nice. Alya seems too pushy. Marinette she's got sweet taste in pink, yet she's hopeless. I haven't been here a full day, and I can see it. Her demeanor pathetic ..." Deerja nods slowly meets her Sweetie's pale pink eyes with her light green ones. "Sweetie don't assume before trying to understand everything- " Another loud explosion cuts Deerja off, the ground rumbles and shakes Cecilia has to balance herself up right. Gripping the desk to keep from badly falling.

They lock eyes both already feeling annoyed. "Sweetie are you alrig-?" "Yea I'm fine. Sorry for snapping at you. This akuma is asking for it. Deerja Spotlight…." Kwami of Empathy with a smile gets stucked into the pale pink deer antler as it glows a hot pink bright light. Where Cecilia Roserade once stood Deer Heart takes her place her light brown pink coated skintight suit always makes her feel powerful. "Let's see how this plays out. Pun intended." Giggling closing her eyes for a few seconds sensing. Her pink glossed lips curve into a smirk using her black flute pink gloved hands play a swirl of cherry blossom petals Deer Heart vanishes.


	2. An Indifferent Observer

**WARNING:** My action/fight description skills are TERRIBLE. I apologize but bare with me.

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

_**W.R Winters:**_ Thank you for the akuma name. Short Fuse is brilliant. I was struggling badly before it.

_**UnicornSecrets: **_I'm thrilled your excited. Of course I had to build their friendship fast. It's THEM enough said. ;)

_**kitsune-miko-witch: **_Your review truly brighten my day. Thank you very much. I'm glad your looking forward to things. Yes your vibes are correct.

_**GirlPower54: **_Intrigued and excited huh, here's hoping I keep your attention. ;) Yup had to bring my girl in early.

_**decode9: **_Hey it's okay. To each is their own. Not your taste, thanks for the good luck anyway. Future reference bashing story in your opinion or not... IT'S MY CHOICE!

* * *

From the swirl of pink cherry blossom petals behind a chimney materialized in bright pink light is Deer Heart. Disorientation rushed through her as pink skin tight boots touch the roof. Pink glove right hand grips the chimney forcibly braces herself against its dreadfully cold surface.

"Okay woah, THAT used to be easier." Breathing slowly waiting to get her equilibrium back under control. A few seconds later her head clears from the dizziness as she moves away from chimney. Pink deer ears twitch at the sound of screams. 'Could they possibly scream any louder damn.' She thinks with an expression most annoyed. Looking across the way pale pink eyes zero in on smoke rising.

Yet that's not the only thing she spots. Speaking of spots…. It's the Miraculous Ladybug and her faithful partner Cat Noir on the seen. The akuma's location now made more apparent as The Lucky Duo drop to the street below. Deer Heart smirks scampering down the roof zig-zagging through alleyways to avoid detection from anyone.

"Me-Wow all this smoke, no wonder your so burnt out." She hears that unmissable quip from Cat Noir's smooth voice. Deer Heart blushes 'That cattitude of hiss.' Inwardly giggling at her own punniness. She leans casually arms crossed in the closet alleyway opening to witness the confrontation unfold unseen.

Unseen is right, "I am Short Fuse. I refuse to be laid off. These rugrats can't hack it like me!" He shouts gruffy before his full silhouette emerges from the dying down smoke. He's about a 6 foot tall man in hard helmet, possibly mid-30s light reddish skin, glowing amber eyes wearing dirty scuffed overalls with a satchel slung over his right shoulder.

Ladybug sighed from Cat's remark, yo-yo spinning at the ready. Giving Short Fuse a once over. "An ideas where the akuma is?" She already has an option as Short Fuse throws another dynamite stick towards them, Ladybug raises her yo-yo to shield them from the blast. Cat Noir has other plans, he leaps at her they roll and tumble on street on impact just as the dynamite stick blows up the building.

Deer Heart's bored expression morphed into a badly held indifferent one seeing Cat Noir get off from his landing atop Ladybug. Out of Short Fuse's line of sight. Yet he's grumbling can be heard clearly. "I will have your Miraculouses soon. Even if I have to blow this city to rumble you WON'T ESCAPE ME!" With that he storms off, just randomly throwing dynamite as he goes.

With a quick chuckle Cat stands hand outstretched helping her to feet. "Sorry about that M'Lady. Never doubted your yo-yo's durability. Just your body would have taken the blunt aftershock." Ladybug smiles kindly scratching Cat's chin. As he savers the affection, her with a quick "Thanks Kitty. I'll remember that. Now let's stop that demented demolitior."

Cat grins wider. "That pun blew my mind M'Lady. I've been thinking his akuma has to be in his hard helmet. It's his anger from being laid off Hawkmoth took advantage of." Ladybug smirked despite his pun to her own slip of the tongue. _'Great work Kitty. I thought it was his satchel. But if your that sure….' _Smiling at Cat she nods "Well than we can end it quickly."

With that they jump into the fray blocks away, never seeing a deer in the dark glaring at them. _'Seriously? What's her deal?' _Deer Heart follows the trail of smoke still hidden away. As the smoke starts clearing The Lucky Duo stop, no surprise Short Fuse stands tall atop the Eiffel Tower platform. Yet what's surprising is all the dynamite sticks strapped around the monument.

Holding a detonator smirking smug is Short Fuse standing calmly amidst the ready explosives. "One last chance. Ladybug Cat Noir give me your Miraculous or say BOMB VOYAGE!" He chuckles at last. Hawkmoth's butterfly mask appears _"That's it Short Fuse, you're truly the right man for this job. Don't let those two children get in your way." _As it fades away Deer Heart smirks turning to see Ladybug clenching her yo-yo tighter. _'Getting frustrated huh? Poor Bug.'_

Cat sees her struggle, "M'Lady breath purrlease." He puns hoping it calms her as he places his left hand on her right shoulder. _'Or not. Why must he always, she doesn't-' _Deer Heart's thoughts are cut off by Ladybug. Turning to him reassured, he could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Right. We need to get-" Her words cut off by impatient shouting. "Hey Ladybug you rugrats lose. Deal with it, I said I would get your Miraculouses. Now unless you want me to blow up-"

Ladybug out stretches her hands. "No no, don't do that. Okay our Miraculous are yours. Just please could we do this on the ground? You know safer for us rugrats." Short Fuse ponders this than nods firmly. He gets down the platform to just under the Eiffel Tower arms crossed detonator held tighter. Deer Heart starts heading down before the Lucky Duo do pink lips formed into a thin line. _'Huh looks like this turned out boring after all.' _The Lucky Duo climbed down the roof, walking towards him holding hands both looking dejected.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. Helping or Not

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**A Reindeer and Her Furiends:**

_**Thundering Lord:**_ Glad you found and enjoyed it. Really? It seems there's a lot of Lukanette. Whateva, cute huh? thanks I tried. Thank Pink I was worried I didn't get Angel right. Yup, that's the Roserades for you. ALWAYS pay in gratitude. He would find Cecilia's devotion en-deer-ing?! Wonderful. Of course she would defend Angel on a text. A keeper?! OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS 🌸🌸🌸🌸 That's beautiful to know.

_**W.R Winters: **_Really? Not my intention. Not complaining mind you. The girls are just good friends nothing more. Yea I know Angel/Cecilia are quite the pair. More of them done the line. Don't worry. (HUGE Sweet Smile)

_**UnicornSecrets: **_Good I hoping to potray Alix and Cecilia's friendship well. Yup she is very protective huh? (Giggles) Need more we will see. Of course she sees through Angel's cold demeanor to find the wwrmth he hides. More than meets the eye indeed.

* * *

Short Fuse smirks as The Lucky Duo gets closer. "Well glad to see you rugrats understand your out matched. Never send children to do an adult's job." He taunts.

Cat Noir scowls at him, turning to his Lady she glares at Short Fuse clenching her left fist. Green cat eyes soften understandably at her demeanor, they shift back to Short Fuse staring at the detonator in his grip. _'Huh interesting turn of events after all.' _Deer Heart thinks. Pale pink eyes shift to the Effiel Tower all plugged up ready to blow than back to The Lucky Duo.

Pink deer ears twitch in anticipation. "Alright enough games you two. Hand over the ring and earrings chop-chop." Short Fuse's amber eyes look to Cat Noir than he glares at Ladybug fiercer. Cat takes a deep breath mouth set in a firm line of defiance. Ever so slowly he raises hiss right paw (releasing hiss left fur-om Ladybug's right) to start taking off his miraculous. Ladybug side glances her partner. A look of pure pain envelops her bluebell eyes. _'Cat Noir I'm sorry, I failed you.'_

Deer Heart's jaw drops as her legs nearly lose their sense of gravity. _'OH MY PINK!' _She thinks frantic coming to a split second decision.

Gripping her black flute tighter, raises it to her lips one last glance at Short Fuse fire in pale pink eyes. Softly whispers "Sweet Song 1" a sweet melody morphed pink mist rings through the air.

Cat Noir's ears twitch he smiles scaning the area wondering where the lovely noise is coming from only for Ladybug to grab his attention.

"Cat look." Ladybug's eyes are glued to the akuma. Spotted mask eyebrows raised in complete confusion. Short Fuse's amber eyes are glazed over the whole eye is misted in pink a trance like state. He's lightly swaying as if on a boat. Ladybug approachs him staring him down, she follows his line of sight to come up with... NOTHING!

Cat Noir walks over hiss feline ears still twitching slightly that soft melody seems to grow louder. "Huh M'Lady I know your stunning but thiss is overkill."

The red mask doesn't stop the light blush on her cheeks tho she supresses it. Getting back to the unknown halt in question. Known of course to said hidden deer playing quickly losing her breath.

_'HURRY UP! I can't keep this up__.' _As if answering her silent plea, Cat Noir actives hiss cataclysm. The destructive power visible and strong he raises his right paw to touch the helmet Deer Heart's eyes widen in wonder.

Ladybug smiles at Cat Noir tho he doesn't see it. But just an inch away from touching the helmet, the soft mysterious melody stops all togther! Being replaced by a loud terrified shrieking?

With the melody gone Short Fuse is freed. His amber eyes blink to see Cat Noir's paw hovering over him. He actives the detonator as Ladybug gasps going to grab it... too late. The Effiel Tower blows up the beams and platform goes up in smoke in front of them. The explosion is massive. A high vibration of it's fall causes The Lucky Duo to stumble on their feet.

Short Fuse's face is covered by Hawkmoth's butterfly mask. _"Hold your ground. I don't know what happened they must have distributed our link some how." _Short Fuse nodded. "Don't worry Hawkmoth, I still have them." He smirks as the mask fades.

The Lucky Duo regroup after getting their footing back. Out of Short Fuse's sight once again. He grumbles throwing more random dynamite sticks everywhere. Cat Noir leans on his baton releasing a sigh. "I'm sorry M'Lady, if I was quicker-" He apaw-logizes but she cuts him off smiling. "It's okay Kitty, at least we know where the akuma is now. His hard helmet, why else did he destroy the Tower?"

Deer Heart watches from the roof above the ally there hidding in feeling completely idiotic. _'Damn it. Cat almost had him. Stupid me why did that disgusting, eww-" _Her thoughts are cut off at Ladybug's cry of "Lucky Charm!" What falls into her awaiting hands is... a metal detector!

"I know exactly what do with this." She claims with a smile. Cat Noir stares at the red and black spotted charm. "Let's hope his head isn't glued to it." Ladybug turns to Cat smirking. "Even if he is, dragging I will still capture that akuma." They laugh wholeheartedly. Pale pink eyes roll bored at their banter.

The Lucky Duo jump back into things. Deer Heart leaps down from the roof once their gone. She again stays low unseen. Zig-zagging through the allyways careful to avoid undesired attention.

Ladybug grips the metal detector as she ans Cat leap out to land near Short Fuse. Said akuma turns around swiftly throwing a dynamite stick at them. They jump in different directions as it goes off on the contact with the ground. Through the smoke Short Fuse looks in trying to find which way they went when he's grabbed from behind by black clawed hands. Amber eyes widen in fury turning to see Cat Noir has his arms pinned unable to grab for his satchel.

As the smoke clears Ladybug moves forward the metallic pull from the detector the hard helmet goes flying towards her. "Why thank you, yet it's not my style." She mocks pulling it off the Charm to smash it against the concrete. The akuma flies free... until "No more evil-doing for you little akuma." she says readying her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" She says swing it going in for the capture, Ladybug brings it back to her hand "Gotcha!" She says opening it allowing the white butterfly to flutter free. "Bye bye little butterfly." she declares as she and Cat Noir (had released Short Fuse once the helmet was smashed) watch it fly away.

Deer Heart watches the construction worker get up from his knees confused as ever. "Huh wh- what the hell happened?" The man's voice still gruff but kinder. He turns to see The Lucky Duo "Pound it" as they turn to him. Reassuring him that everything will be alright. Ladybug throws the metal detector in the air with a shout of "Miraculous Ladybug!" Her cure repairs the damage done by all the dynamite, all the mini ladybugs swarning everywhere.

Deer Heart looks around, pink gloved hands on her light brown coated hips. Scoffing highly annoyed. "Seriously that cure over does it. Well whatever M'Lord is safe so I'm gone." With that playing her flute summons cherry blossom petals Deer Heart vanishes out of sight.

* * *

**10 OR SO MINTUNES AT THE PARK...**

Cecilia waits sitting on a bench. Reading a book calmy smiling to herself as a voice drags her out of her thoughts. "Cecilia glad your alright." She turns her pale pink eyes away from her page bookmarking and putting into her purse. Raises her left hand waving at Adrien.

"Yes thank you. I'm doing much better than I thought. So you said everything would be explained after that ummm... explosion loving akuma crazy." Adrien laughs nervously. As he sits down beside her.

"Yes I did. Don't worry akumas happen sadly a lot but thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir we are always safe. Hwakmoth the one that causes the akumas, a really dangerous monster but the heroes never give up trying to stop him from hurting people." Adrien says proudly. Cecilia smiles giggling along with his explanations.

Inwardly she smirks _'Oh come on, Hawkmoth wanting the miraculous what's his endgame? Well, whatever__ as long as his akumas don't hurt M'Lord I don't care.' _As the two continue to talk a cockroach crawls on the bench Cecilia's eyes bug out (PUN NOT INTENDED) she screams leaping into Adrien's lap on her left. "Aaahhhh! OH MY PINK! Kill that disgusting thing!" Adrien stands up suprised Cecilia's so light in his hold.

He looks down as the cockroach crawls away. He smiles turning to Cecilia only to find her eyes shut tight and she's whimpering. "Cecilia it's okay. It's gone now." Pale pink eyes stare into emerald green a light blush of embarrassment on her snow pale cheeks. "Thank Pink, sorry about this Adrien. I just loathe bugs, mainly cockroachs their just eeewww."

Adrien smiles kindly at Cecilia's scare. Understanding her better he opens his mouth, but interrupted by a throat clearing breaking the Agreste/Roserade moment. Alya stands there smug with Marinette staring in "slight" panic at the two.

Adrien smiles slowly putting Cecilia down. Her arms still wrapped around his neck until her feet are firmly balanced on her own from the scare. "Hello again you too." The strawberry-blonde says trying to get the conversation going. Alya laughs "Hey you two. Don't get out of Adrien's arms on my account. Cecilia what you fallen for our Sunshine here too?"

Marinette next to Alya looks ready to run away. Adrien laughs lighly and a sweet smile on his lips. "Alya stop teasing Cecilia please. It's not like that-" Cecilia glares subtly at Alya tho she doesn't notice. "- Not your concern if I am or not. Tho I'm not, I just met Adrien okay? I was terrified and Adrien was able to calm me down." Cecilia says with some bite in her voice.

Alya normally would have snapped at anyone talking to her like that. Yet hearing Cecilia was scared made her stop and ponder why? Marinette breathes a sigh of relief, not for the reason the 3 think. Alya has an idea why of course.

Alya smiles brightly out of nowhere. "Cecilia let me show you the statue of Paris's heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir..." She races to the statue, the 3 follow in a calmer pace. At the statue they find not only Alya but Nino chilling there too.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Teasing, Akuma Mocking and More

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**I Love You Daddy:**

_**W.R Winters: **_Exactly glad I was able to suprise you with Remmy's cameo appearance. Just as you suprised me with this Cattastic review fur-om you. Yes Roger approves, he won't lock his daughter's boyfriend up... well unless he deserves it. 😂😂 Most definitely, poor Sabrina took their family motto 'serve and protect' way to dangerously serious with Brat Bourgeois. Thanks I will always try for good works.

* * *

Adrien and the girls briskly follow Alya towards the Lucky Duo's statue. Nino turns his head from the Paris's heros smiling brightly. He runs up Alya smirks her arms wide, Nino runs pass her hugs Adrien tightly.

Alya turns around faking her offense. Arms crossed as Marinette giggles walking up to stand by her.

"Adrien!" Nino relases the one-sided hug. "Damn dude, do you find it cool to give me heart attacks? It's not." His brown eyes slightly glare into Adrien's concerned emerald green ones.

The two don't notice Cecilia smiling sweetly at their hug and brotherly affection. She could feel Nino's relief at seeing Adrien unharmed. She calmly walks past them, unnoticed by the girls heading towards the honorable Lucky Duo's statue.

"I'm sorry Nino. I didn't mean to worry you. Forgive your best bud?" Adrien states smirking fist raised. Nino smirks back, raises his own fist they side bump them. "You know it, my man."

A throat clearing breaks their bromance moment. They turn confused to see Alya looking smug at them. Arms crossed she pouts looking at Nino. "Hey, you done with your boyfriend so your girlfriend can hug you?"

Adrien's eyebrow raises, Nino chokes on thin air as Adrien grabs Alya's attention a mischievous glint in his eyes smirking. Placing his right hand behind Nino's back to rest it on his right shoulder.

"I'll answer for him Alya. Sorry to disappoint you but no. You get him more than I do. So he's mine for now." Adrien leans forward staring Alya down as if a challenge. Nino chuckles fist bumping Adrien.

Alya's jaw drops, faking pain. "Fine! Mr. Perfect keep him. I got my girl Mari to hold my heart break back." The wannabe reporter slings an arm around the blunette's shoulders.

The 4 burst out laughing, all nearly crying from their craziness. Mari looks behind her right shoulder hunched over from laughting to see Cecilia staring at the Lucky Duo's statue intensely as if trying to see through it.

"Hey Cecilia," Adrien's voice cuts Marinette's unspoken thoughts off. She squeaks blushing seeing Alya's side glance. Her hazel eyes screaming into bluebell ones. 'Smooth girl.' Mari rolls her fondly feeling dumb.

Pale pink eyes side glance the gang of 4 as they walk up. She turns her head back up to the imaged bronze heroes. Her arms crossed pink gloseed lips in a slight pout. She goes for causal but body language speaks volumes to Adrien.

"Sorry there Adrien. Who exactly are Cat Noir and Ladybug? I mean superheroes got that but still new here. LA had some uhhh Miraculous talk but nothing huge." Cecilia inquires. Her eyes haven't moved from the statue.

_'What makes those two tick? Heroes yea okay, but no one's moral compass points to perfection.' _Cecilia thoughts jump to earlier. Ladybug nearly getting Cat's miraculous taken by Short Fuse.

Alya practically leaps atop the petit strawberry-blonde. Results in Cecilia jumping an inch in the air, she flinched at the unexpected touch. "Wow there sorry Cecilia. I just get so hyped when talking about them." Without being asked Alya shows mini clips from her Ladyblog.

Mari giggles as she sees Cecilia watching some of the clips, with what the blunette mistakes as interest. The pink-eyed girl turns to the Ladybloger. "It's... nice."

Cecilia's inner thoughts state com-paw-letely different. Her mind racing._ 'Hardly NOTHING on Cattastic M'Lord. What is with that stupid name anyway Ladyblog? This Alya girl didn't think very hard on things. Ladybug isn't the only super here. __Super Scoop, Paris Protectors, heck Miraculous Madness would have sounded better.'_

Of course instead, bluntly telling Alya about her idiocy. Cecilia weights her options or tries too. "Those akumas tho, Mr. Pigeon was disturbing." She states blandly. An unreadable poker face on. She leans away from Alya's cell.

Turning pale pink eyes back to the Lucky Duo's statue. A glint shining in her eyes. Marinette is the only one to notice. Before Mari could question the look...

Nino's wholeheartedly laughter breaks the 3 girls contractions. "You're not wrong. That pigeon guy was off his nut." Adrien can't hide a smirk at that either. "He was a guy just passionate about the Paris pigeons." Marinette defends gently.

"Maybe so Girl," Alya says smirking now. Her hazel eyes still glued to her blog. "Just Hawkmoth's akumas are really out there. Wild and sick."

Cecilia turns to Alya at that, than quickly looks away. "Sick right. Cat Noir the cops witnessed was sneezing badly. Poor Kitty, I hope that was the only akuma that got him like that." Adrien looks to Cecilia smiling softly at her sweetness.

"Remember other wild freaky ones? Zombizou or when my guy here and I got akumatized into Oblivio? Seriously Hawkmoth has a sick sense of humor." Alya firmly claims. Doesn't notice Cecilia smirk at that. _'Hawky sure has a sadistic sense humor. Not always a bad thing.'_

"Definitely Alya. Your blog catches much. Hawkmoth really has a twisted funny-bone." Adrien grimce wonders out loud. "Boneless is more like it Cecilia. He's nothing but a monster. No true evil has a punny-bone." With that Agreste/Roserade burst out laughing louder than when in class.

Marinette's bluebell eyes downcast. Adrien gives a concern look she doesn't see. Cecilia pouts at the blunette. A raised eyebrow of annoyance shown.

"Now that Copycat akuma? That person deserved punishment badly, as did that cops that believed it." Cecilia's body seems to tremble as she continues as if in a trance. She quickly takes her pink lighter out her purse. (Thank you Deerja for pawing it over discreetly)

Flickering it the flame bursting out, not registering the shocked gasps and expressions of the 4 Cecilia keeps going. She watches as the flames dance glowing in her pale pink eyes. As she slowly starts calming down.

"Cat Noir, of what little I have seen. Isn't capable of such territory." Adrien blushes slightly looking away. He and Marinette subtly both look up, no akumas insight.

"Whoa, umm dudette maybe you shouldn't be messing with that thi-"

"Nino forgive me but my Little Kokoro there, won't part from her beloved lighter." A teasing voice joins the conversation. Walking up to the group brown eyes seem to gleam. Adrien smiles beautifully at her approaching, Nino/Alya nod as Marinette waves too...

"OH MY PINK! KAGAMI-SAMA YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Cecilia shouts suprising all but Kagami when the strawberry-blonde runs up bowing low at the waist to her. Kagami giggles sliently raises her hand, Cecilia hugs the blunette tightly. Whom returns the embrace smiling tenderly.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... I HAD TO STICK MY FAVORITE GIRL KAGAMI IN! **

_The suffix 'sama' loosely means: Lord/Lady for male/female_

_Kokoro loosely means: heart; mind; mentality; emotions; feelings. In this case: Cherry Blossoms of the Heart 🌸🌸🌸🌸_

**Question(s): **How do Kagami and Cecilia seem to be so friendly? Any crazy theories lovelies?


	5. Couples and Chats

**WARNING:** If NOT obvious by most of my Miraculous works, **TRIPLE D FROM IS POINT WILL HAVE ADRIGAMI! SO IF YOU DON'T AGREE, DON'T BACKLASH MY OTP!** Thank you for reading and continuing to do so. 🌸🌸

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Furever Together:**

_**dj mix hale: **_Damn *Blushes Pink* Thank you so much for enjoying.

**Love Doesn't Fade:**

_**snoodlebutter: **_I'm honored you did. Hope you continue to review my works. VanillaButter always!

**I Love You Daddy:**

_**W.R Winters: **_Yeah sorry it was short Wolfie. Honestly didn't know where to take it. Knew you'd LOVE it. Crazy cool Alix and her father it is.

**_GirlPower54: _**Yeah, told Wolfie the same. It was short but glad you liked it. Lila needs a win, she's a GREAT antagonist. Lila does deserve more love. Sweet another vote for Alix and her father!

* * *

Tsurugi gently releases from Roserade's embrace. Brown eyes look over Cecilia's shoulders smiling at their mini audience. Kagami clears her throat, "I'm sorry," she starts nodding her head firmly. "Hello everyone."

"No worries, I kept your man warm Mrs. Agreste." Nino smirks joking at his brother's girl. Adrien blushes elbowing him for that jab. Tho Kagami smirks innocently "I would hope so Nino. Or you risk a fencing accident." Nino gulps truly scared, Adrien and Kagami laugh at his fear struck face.

The two met in the middle for an embrace. Kagami before Adrien let's go she kisses his right cheek as he kisses her forehead. Alya side glances Marinette, ready to comfort her if needed. The blunette has a sad smile, but lightly shakes her head. "Hi Kagami." Mari says lightly. Alya and Kagami share a nod after that.

During all of Kagami's exchanges, no one but Marinette noticed Cecilia quietly move back to stare at the Lucky Duo's statue. Marinette nudges Alya, she removes her arm from Marinette's shoulder. Bluebell eyes stare at the strawberry-blonde's profile. Her pale pink eyes scream contempt. Marinette reaches her left hand out ready to place it on the smaller girl's right shoulder but before she opens her mouth, Kagami's voice breaks her moment.

"Little Kokoro," Kagami walks up stands in between her and Marinette. The japanese blunette raises an eyebrow. Cecilia bites her lower lip, she sighs in defeat.

"Okay, Kagami-sama okay." The Roserade heir smiles innocently. Adrien walks behind Kagami, she grabs his hands to rest them around her waist. Adrien gently leans more against her back side. Alya is unseen by the couple patting Mari's shoulder, a weak smile plays on the baker daughter's lips.

Cecilia smiles so brightly, looks to Adrien like the Cheshire Cat got cream. "Kagami-sama you didn't mention you were taken." There's playfulness in Cecilia's voice all in all she's thrilled for her "sister". Kagami's sharpe brown eyes downcast she blushes.

"Yes. Apparently I didn't. I'm sorry but you're not changing the subject tho Cecilia."

The firmness she's familiar with makes Cecilia blush in embarrassment but no less thrilled to have Kagami do so. Nino with Alya under his arm looks between the strawberry-blonde and blunette. Marinette "out of nowhere" face palms her forehead. All turn towards her.

"... Oh!... Sorry guys. I just remembered... I need to call my... Um uncle Wang would his Marinette soup." She explains in nervous hand movements ending with a forced chuckle. She runs off shouting over shoulder. "See you later guys."

Alya fondly shakes her head. Arms crossed she smirks. "That's my girl. Always seems to forget something." Adrien smiles "You know Marinette. When it's family, she has to move." He turns to Kagami. The blunette smiles gently. Cecilia watched on at Marinette's frantic exist. Arms crossed, an eyebrow raised Cecilia slightly grimces annoyed.

_'Okay not only can't hide her emotions, pathetically. She's a complete spaz.'_

Cecilia's thoughts are cut off by Nino repeating himself. "Hey Cecilia, I know my man Adrien explained. But were you okay during that akuma attack earlier?" The peiti girl smiles genuinely at Nino's concern.

"Thanks for the worry. Yeah I was totally safe. My uncle Bruce picked me up." Nino nods satisfied with that. Kagami smirks "How actually is Bruce and your father?" Cecilia nervously giggles clamps her right hand over her left.

"Me NOT calling right that crazy akuma... yeah NOT happy at the moment." Kagami laughs gently. Her right hand slightly covering her mouth. "Cecilia you know better than that." Their eyes lock as Adrien asks. "So. . . mind explaining how you and Kagami know one another?"

Kagami leans her head against Adrien's chest. Both looking so peaceful Cecilia smiles more. "Happily Adrien. . ." The two couples and Roserade heir comfortably walk towards some benches.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH THE LADYBUGS...**

* * *

". . .Marinette that soup excuse wasn't your best one." Commented Tikki flying out of her purse. Mari sighs deeply. "I know. I didn't really think on that one." She giggles, twirling one of her pigtails.

Master Fu's wise kind brown eyes greet her bluebell ones in a smile.

"Hello Marinette, what brings you here? I just brewed tea." He finishes gesturing with his right hand the Turtle miraculous bracelet seem to shine in the light. To the tea kettle steam releasing from it's open spout. Mari smiles relaxing already. She takes a calming breath walking towards the 186 year old man sitting down. She sits on her knees across from him.

Wayzz (with Tikki helping) brings their holders each a hot mug. "Thanks, Tikki but next time I'll get it." Tikki giggles at Marinette's statement. The pigtailed blunette turns to her elderly miraculous guide. A light frown starts to grow on her lips, tho she takes a tiny sip after gently blowing on the tea.

". . .Master today facing the akuma." She paused to collect her thoughts. She glances down at the table the mug in between her hands. "It was weird. Well. . . more than uasully." She giggles nervously. Fu patiently waits with a curious short look.

Bluebell eyes look up to lock with dark navy blue ones. A reassuring smile from Tikki, Mari clears her throat. Determination blazes in her eyes once again staring across at Master Fu. Whom nods at the young ladybug.

"Master Fu, the middle of the battle Short Fuse just froze in place. Or he actually looked hypnotized. Cat Noir heard it before I did but music played. When we looked back at Short Fuse he stopped in his attack. What do you think it was?"

Marinette questioned of Fu waiting for his verdict. She was honestly somewhat curious. If someone other than Hawkmoth himself could control his akumas, maybe this person could help her and Cat Noir finally defeat him.

Master Fu scruches his eyebrows together rubbing his gray goatee in deep thought. When he snaps his brown eyes open, his tone serious yet urging.

"Marinette, this is very important. When examining Short Fuse before the mysterious music stopped. Did Short Fuse appear different?" He questioned her.

Marinette blinks thinking back to it all. She snaps her right hand's fingers in recognize. "Yes! He did, his eyes they were pink. So you know who caused it? Was it another miraculous holder? But wait it can't be one I have given out I would have remembered that." She started rambling off.

Master Fu smiles in amusement at the guardian-in-training. "Marinette." She snaps out of her rambling, giggles nervously. Focusing it again she looks back at Master Fu. His amused look morphs quickly to sterness.

"If it's the Miraculous I believe it is. . ." Fu trails off shaking his head, Wayzz flies over to hover near his master. The turtles nod towards one another. Fu continues on. "Marinette, you must tread carefully. When cornered a dear one will always fight for it's right." He advised cautiously.

Marinette turned to Tikki whom floated on her left side. Both ladybugs just blinked at one another. ". . .um I understand Master, I think Cat Noir and I WILL be careful." With a smile from the 14 year old she stands up quickly tranforms. Ladybug moves to the window nodding over her shoulder. Before swing out off sight.

"Things will fall into place Wayzz. She will make the right choice."

As the turtles move from the window, Master Fu turns to look at the darkening night sky.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE LOUVRE**** MUSEUM. . .**

* * *

Pink skin-tight heeled boots strut up to the glass case. Pale pink eyes behind her light brown mask grow wide thrilled. "Hello my purrious Cat's Eye." She says softly raising her black flute to her lips.

"HEY! Step away from that case. Stop in the name of the law-"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . YES IT'S DREADFUL CLIFFHANGER!**


	6. Cat Fight without the Cat

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Not Your Bugaboo:**

_**Guest:**_ Yeah it is. She's EVIL towards him. Glad you liked the use of "blunette".

**Believing is Seeing:**

_**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream:**_ Pleasantly suprised you Favorite this collection. Hopfully I don't disppoint you.

_**W. R. Winters:**_ Always saw Lou changing for his better if a kid like Adrien got him. Thanks Wolfie, of course Adrigami getting lovey-dovey "can't keep their hands off each other" so sweet. Here's hoping I keep you interested here.

_**kevinbellemore:**_ I always try, to keep it that way.

_**Maryjane (Guest):**_ Think as you please. How can it be a "Good bye" if YOU WON'T leave? 👋👋 LOVED the poem. Honestly it's cute. Tho funny thing is the thumb isn't a finger.

_**Rainbowrockcandy:**_ Awww. . . thanks. I'll try, these days it's pretty difficult.

_**Adrigamisucks (Guest):**_ You had help with this, didn't you? You STILL crave to talk to me, that's cute in desperate way. I actually need to thank you. Haters/trolls like you make me feel better about my life. You claim you're not "immature" and "A top student" wow good for you. Continuously giving me rudely pointless NON REVIEWS I have yet to see it. You're not "sorry" because you keep wasting your own time on me. It's sad how you feel the need to stupidly and lamely "insult" me and my LOVE of Adrigami.

* * *

Pink glossed lips give a grin, turning into uncontrollable giggles as she turns slowly around to face this big-boned light green eyed officer. "My good sir. . . the law?" She continues as if it's a hiss-terical joke.

"Sleep on that thought if you please." She asks innocently with a smile.

"Enough!" He shouts a flashlight raised. She's somewhat taken back his voice.

"I repeat step away from the case." He states starting to inch towards her. Her smile grows watching whipsers "Sweet Song 1" Black flute to her lips, the music starts slow and soft. His light green widen they slowly turn pink.

He yawns loudly covering his mouth, turning around he gently lays down on his left side. Pale pink eyes pop open she continues to play until he's snoring soundly, chest softly raising and falling in sleep.

"Sweet dreams my good sir."

She nods her head towards him. Turning back to the glass case using her "Sweet Song 2" The case is surrounded by pink mist levitating it above her head, with a nod of her head places it beside the pillar it protected. Stops playing her flute, swipes the Cat's Eye from it's perch holding it in her left hand she marvels over it. The emerald green of the cat eye rests on a band of charming sliver.

"Lovely." While her mind drifts to a certain Black Cat hero.

Placing her new ring in her suit pocket she carefully zips it up. Looking at her black flute the time: 10:25PM in bold white against the black. She groans lightly smacking her head. "Just pinkish perfect. Damn interruptions."

With that said, pink skintight gloved hands and boots start to slice up the wall towards to the roof. More groaning and heavy breathing are the only noises heading up and out.

"Damn it. Seri- seriously nee- need. . . more practice."

She huffs reaching her left pink gloved hand up towards the skyline window. Slowly (and more straining) reaches with her right hand. . . groans again her left hand loses her grip. Grips window panel tighter.

"Phew. . . finally!"

She tiredly releases a breath of relief once lifted up and out the window. Carefully she sits her backside towards the opening to take a minute. Unzipping her light brown zipper on white coated body front. Pink glossed lips smile lovingly at the Cat's Eye ring. "Worth it fur thiss sweet purr-ize." She giggles happily feeling rejuvenated, staring at it.

The moment broken by a swinging sound coming closer and closer. . . until a second pair of feet hit the roof top.

"Who are you?"

That question spoken cautiously adding on the fact she's spinning her yo-yo at the ready just made the receiver roll her pale pink eyes. Finally looking away from her purretty heist bored pale pink stare into narrowed bluebell ones.

"Huh," She starts lazily. Arms crossed her left hand clenching the Cat's Eye. Her black flute attached to her backside. "Guess this isn't MY lucky night after all." Ladybug gives this unknown girl a once over.

From the top of her strawberry-blonde ponytail waived in pink cherry blossoms to her pink form fitting crossed arms, skin-tight light brown suit down to her pink skin-tight heeled boots "I'll ask again, who are you?" Ladybug's already on edge remembering Volpina. Of course Master Fu's wise words.

_'This girl is either another Volpina or the miraculous holder Master warned me about.' _

Ladybug thought once again giving her a once over. "When asking one their name. It's polite manners to give your own first." She gives a TOO sweet smile. "It's late _Ladybug. . ." _Vemon fills her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ladybug says ignoring the insult for now. "This would go faster if you give me something." Bluebell eyes zero in on her left pink clenched hand. With her chin she nudges towards it. "Hand over your akuma-"

"Really? Has that order ever worked?" Her tone amused, smirking. "That coward, Hawkmoth doesn't control me, I do." Ladybug's bluebell eyes seem to grow a fire inside.

"What's your Miraculous?"

"That should be obvious. . ." The deer trails off more amused, she points to her necklace. _'Keep the questions coming Bug. You won't figure me out.'_

"What powers does it give you?" _'This girl had to be one, but what's her motivates?' _Ladybug thinks, stops spinning her yo-yo. Standing at causally but cautious in her balance.

Rolling pale pink eyes "The power to deal with annoying people." She scoffs "Look _Miraculous Ladybug_. . ." she gives a mock royal curtsey to the heroine. Standing up she plays with her black flute twirling it.

"I'm not threatening you're precious paris. I'm just looking out for me." She giggles stopping her flute twirling. "Tho that Cattastic Black Cat well. . ." she trails off again but a soft smile graces for her glossed lips.

Ladybug suppresses that uncomfortable jealousy she gets when another girl talks about her partner. "You helped us fight Short Fuse, why not always?" She questions genuinely. "You said so yourself. You're not allied with Hawkmoth."

"Doesn't mean I'll work for you." In a swiftness the deer backflips disappearing down into the still open window. Ladybug free falls after her, the lock eyes as the deer places her black flute on her lips. A soft melody emerges lining pink cherry blossoms petals surround her in a tornado. Ladybug shots her yo-yo out to lasso the deer. But it grabs nothing but air.

Ladybug cartwheels landing on the ground alone. Just the sweet smell of cherry blossoms in wind. Looking towards her left as she stands, it's Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix softly sleeping under an empty case.

She turns to look at where she free fell, last seeing that girl. Fists clenched a glare graces her face.

"I'll see you again. This problem will have a solution."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


End file.
